


Pause

by undeadstoryteller



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Stonegrot Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: For Stonegrot Week (Year 2) -- Day 3, Stolen moment.Set during the Garthim War
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Pause

The reconstruction of the creature was nearly done. So few of them were felled in battle and their attacks were so quick and devastating that the Resistance hardly knew what they looked like. Until today.

Rian touched its enormous stilled claw, big enough to easily grab three Gelfling at a time. 

"This is no spitter," he said. He looked up at Brea, perched on its wide back, piecing together what was left of its head. Spitters were territorial and destructive. These creatures seemed designed for one thing: To capture Gelfling alive.

"Where are its insides?" Rian asked.

"It didn't have any," Brea said. "It was hollow."

"That's impossible," Rian said, stepping back. He turned to see Deet staring up at it in horrified awe.

"It's not of Thra," Deet said. She looked at Rian. "It can't be."

"Agreed," said Brea, not looking up from her work.

"At least we know it has a weakness," Rian said. The warrior Gemne, may he rest, had struck an axe blow just beneath its head that stopped it in its tracks before being taken the day before.

"We're going to need a lot more axes," Brea said.

Rian nodded. "We'll melt down everything we have," he said. 

Deet nodded, and went with him to the nearly empty crucible. Some of the swords in the bottom hadn't been touched in hundreds of trine.

"I'll help," she said grasping the rope pulley they'd fashioned to retrieve the deeper weapons.

"You'll rest," Rian said softly, touching her chin so he could look her in the eye.

She shook her head. "I can't." She paused and moved forward to kiss him, then leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm fine, I promise."

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before drawing back and facing a pile of metal as Gelfling sacrificed their weapons and kettles and jewelry to the ground behind him.

"Light the fire," he shouted, "we're melting it all down!"


End file.
